witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gargoyle Contract
The Gargoyle Contract is a quest in Chapter III of The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. 150 XP |Related = - |ID = -}} Walkthrough You will need buy the Runes of Power series to decrypt the magical signs and clues in the ruins. *The Runes of Power I *The Runes of Power II *The Runes of Power III *The Runes of Power IV There are three ruins located in Loc Muine. For each ruins, there will be a hint for the correct order to extinguish the runes on the wall or floor. Extinguish the runes correctly and the chest will open. If you extinguish incorrect, you'll either get burned or shocked. You can cast Quen to absorb the damage. After completing all the seals, return to Bras of Ban Ard for reward of 200 and 150 XP. It is well worth completing this quest, because one of the final rewards, Addan Deith, is one of the two best silver swords in the game, the other being Zerrikanterment. Hints Second encrypted rune combination : Three field mice : Dance in a circle at dusk : Stars are like grain Solution: Extinguish the runes in the following order: Animal/ Death/ Time/ Sky Fourth encrypted rune combination : Behold the comet : It is like a wolf in times of scarceness : An evil lulluby Solution: Extinguish the runes in the following order: Sky/Animal/Time/Death Fifth encrypted rune combination : Divertimento! : Clouds are like bees : When bells ring Solution: Extinguish the runes in the following order: Death/Sky/Animal/Time Chest items *Diagram: Elder Blood gauntlets *2 Twine *3 Cloth *50 orens --- *Addan Deith *Diagram: Elder Blood trousers *50 Orens --- *Ancient manuscript *Diagram: Elder Blood boots Rune Codes (trial and error) The correct combinations for breaking the seals: It looks like it randomly picks one of the combination out of each list below. Room to the left of the main city gate (South of the red camp in the map): 1) rune on the wall to the left from the entrance, rune on the wall to the right, rune on the floor to the left and finally rune on the floor near the chest. 2) rune on the wall to the left from the entrance, rune on the floor to the left, rune on the floor near the chest, rune to the right of the entrance. 3) rune on the wall to the left from the entrance, rune on the wall to the right from the entrace, rune on the floor to the left from the entrance, rune on the floor near the chest. Room to the right of the main city gate (North of the red camp in the map): 1) rune on the wall to the right of the entrance, rune on the floor to the right of the entrance, rune on the wall to the left, rune on the floor to the left. 2) rune on the floor to the left of the entrance, rune on the wall to the right, rune on the floor to the right, rune on the wall to the left. Room in the ruins near the amphitheater: 1) rune on the floor to the left of the entrance, rune on the floor to the right, rune on the wall to the left, rune on the wall to the right. 2) rune on the floor to the right of the entrance, rune on the floor to the left, rune on the wall to the left, rune on the wall to the right. Journal Entry : Due to attacks by gargoyles living in the ruins, not many were willing to attend the Loc Muine summit. The problem became serious enough that the sorcerers decided to hire a witcher. Luckily our hero was at hand. Geralt, as always, decided to learn more about the monsters through fighting them and reading learned tomes. : The witcher learned that gargoyles are magical creatures, posted as the city guards. They attacked anyone who entered an area protected by the spell. Finding and deactivating the magical seals that bound the gargoyles would be enough to solve the problem. Armed with a sharp sword and knowledge, the witcher started looking for the seals. Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III